Pool
by mriagoga
Summary: Caroline is enjoying a relax time in her pool when Klaus show up. Set after 4x23 no Haley's baby, no Bonnie's death and Klaus never left to New Orleans.


**This is my first fic ever and english is not my first language so please be gentle but If you think I can do it better or there are any error, please tell me. This happend after 4x23 but no Hayley's baby, Bonnie is not dead and Klaus never left to New Orleans. I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I hope you liked.**

I was floating in the pool just enjoing the summer and the feeling of the water around me, after everything that have just happened it was exactly what I need. Tyler had been forgiven by Klaus and he had just decided that he doesn't love me enough to leave his pack, again I wasn't enough, I'm never the one. _Oh but you are for one person and you know it,_ my mind told me. Yes, my mind was right, since Graduation's day I can't stop thinking about him, I feel so good around him, so safe and calm and nervous and everything, when I'm around him I just feel everything and I love it, I love the feel of being in control and out of control, I love him.

"Oh my God"

"You looked so peaceful, sweetheart, what's wrong?" his voice come from behind interrupting me.

"Oh my God, Klaus what are you doing here?" shouted, while I was trying not to sink.

"Well I just knew that Tyler wasn't going to come back, so I decided to come here to see how you were doing, and I saw you there so peaceful and beautiful with your eyes closed that I decided just contemplate you beauty"

"Oh", that shocked me, well actually not, he is the one that is always worried about me, that put me first, even he put me before his pride, his feaures, just everything.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked me again.

"Nothing" I smiled "For first time since I became a vampire nothing is wrong" he smiled me back, oh his smile and those dimples, that's it Caroline you love him, why not try it.

"I'm happy that everything is right, sweetheart"

"Me too, can you bring me that towel please I want to leave the pool" I said smiling.

"Of course, love", he move back to the towel and show me his behind, yes he was absoluty hot, "here you are" said while he was interrupting me from eating him with my eyes and giving me the towel.

"Thank you" whispered, he was smiling because he caught me while I was enjoying the view, I just blushed and tried to hide it. He stood there as I dried, he was looking at me with that look of awe, and he just made me feel everything, and nothing bad.

"Klaus"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I want to take that chance, if it still stands"

He looked at me serious.

"What are you saying Caroline?"

I sighed

"I said that I want to take that chance if it…"

"I heard you, love, are you being honest, or is this just a game? Are you doing this because Tyler left you and I am you consolation prize?" he told me shouting the last part.

"No" I was calm, I knew that he maybe could think that.

"Then why are you doing this?" he whispered, he was vulnerable at this point, I could feel it, oh my God his moods.

"Because you make me feel everything, and I was just so blind so stubborn, I stoped to love Tyler a long time ago, I was just scaried about how I feel about you" I sighed, I was going to tell him everything "You always put me first, you saved my life when you didn't have to, you make me feel everything in a very intensity way, hate, friendship" I stopped I was goning to tell him "and love" whispered, "I love you, because of you, and believe me whe I say that hasn't been an easy way to do, but I've done it and I need you to tell me something"

He didn't tell me anything, and the time pass, we were there looking in each other eyes, I was afraid that maybe I was too late, no in Graduation's day he told he wanted to be my last love however long it takes so he wouldn't have stopped to love me right? Oh my God why he isn't saying anything, I sigh.

"Okay I got it, you don't feel the same way anymore, I understand, and you don't trust so you don't need to explain anything…"

"Stop" he said, and I did it, he was looking at again with that look, and I couldn't help but feel so nervous in the good way, his look send chills down my spine. He sigh and come forwards me, I was there frozen in place, he stopped whe we were a few inches and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand while he was looking me in the eyes.

"Are you honest, love?"

"Yes"

Then he kissed me, and I feel so safe, he put his arm around my waist while the other was in my scalp holding me in place and against his body. Firs the kiss was gentle but very quickly become into something more pasional, he was kissing me with love and lust, his tongue was begging entrace into my mouth and I allow it, enjoying the feeling. He tasted so good, like honey and something that I just could describe like Klaus, he tasted so Klaus. He break away a little but only for giving more quick kisses. He put hisforehead against mine both of us trying to calms our breathes.

"I love you too, sweetheart" he told me while he was looking at me straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you" I told him. And I begin to kiss him againd, just enjoying the moment.

"What's going on here?" my mum interrupt us and we break away a little but he didn't loose his hold on me, and I just smiled because I didn't want him to do it "Caroline Forbes I'm waiting for an answer" I looked at Klaus who was so calm but seriousand then back at my mother.

"I love him" that's all I said, I feel Klaus looking at me and smiling. My mother looked at me with her mouth opened. I looked at Klaus who was still smiling and I smiled back, we both knew this was goning to be the beginig but this is was worth.

We looked back at my mother and started our way into our happiness while we were trying to explain it to my mother.


End file.
